The Story of Amity Park Manor
by greyhound24
Summary: Sam's parents are split up. Her mother is a traveler who rarely speaks or spends time with her and father is the owner of the spooky yet beautiful Amity Park Manor. When Sam's dad invites her there what will happen? Find out in this spine-chilling story of horror! There is DxS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Amity Park Manor**

**Um, do people read the messages? If so then hi. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it…so, yeah…**

**Summary: Sam's parents are split up. Her mother is a traveler who rarely speaks or spends time with her and father is the owner of the spooky yet beautiful Amity Park Manor. When Sam's dad invites her there what will happen? Find out in this spine-chilling story of horror!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

There are moments in time where you can pinpoint the exact time in your life where it can start going downhill. And for me, that time was when my dad left me. My mom, Rachel, had finally gotten to him and he left. He packed all his belongings and kissed me goodbye. I still remember his last words.

"Goodbye Samantha." He said. I remembered how I clung to him.

"Please don't go!" I wailed. My dad smiled and knelt down to my level. He pulled my tiny frame into a hug.

"Samantha, I love you. And no matter where I go, I will always be your dad and you will always be my one and only daughter. Nothing will ever change that." He said. And with one last hug and a kiss goodbye, my dad left. But of course that was eight years ago. Now I'm sixteen and headed off to visit my dad, my stepmom, and my step sister in Amity Park. Yup that's right. My dad got married and soon had a baby girl. So much for dad's "one and only daughter" right? Anyways, I'll tell how I came across this unexpected visit. My mom had gotten a call to go to Michigan for two years. I didn't want to go, but I didn't have to worry about packing. Mom had only two plane tickets which of course as usual was only for her and my step dad Robert. I really despised Robert. I was pretty much a normal kid until my dad left. Ever since Robert started calling me a rebel, I've acted like one. I even turned myself into an Ultra recyclo Vegetarian just to spite him. But anyways, here I am. Stuck on plane for two excruciating hours.

"Excuse me Miss, can I get you anything?" A flight attendant asked. I looked around to see the plane was void of any passengers.

"No thank you." I said getting my stuff. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. The flight attendant smiled and walked away. I got off the plane and entered the airport. It was like a ghost town (no pun intended). Everyone was gone and the whole place was deserted. It was like some scary scene out of Night of the Dead Teachers. I shuddered. My dad was supposed to pick me up. I frowned. My own father couldn't even make it on time to greet me!

"It's ok Manson. He probably just got stuck in a snow storm or something." I said to myself. "Or he forgot about me and left me stranded in this abandoned air station!" I said panicking. I sat down and felt ready to cry.

"Samantha!" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw my dad Jeremy.

"Dad!" I cried out running to him. I hugged him and tried to hold back tears. "Dad, I thought you had forgotten about me…" I said shaking. My dad kissed my head.

"Sammykins, I could never forget about you." He said. I smiled and took a step back. My dad looked the same as ever. He had the same shiny blonde hair and still had the same taste in fashion. Tan pants and a blue and yellow diamond type shirt (a/n I don't know how to describe his clothing so just imagine the clothes he wears in the episodes) I smiled as I picked up my suit case.

"So how have you and Pamela been dad?" I asked. My dad chuckled.

"You know you can call her Mom." My dad said smiling. I shrugged.

"I know. But I barely know her." I responded. My dad chuckled again.

"So Samantha, what's with the gothic style?" My dad said as we walked to the car. I smiled.

"I did it to spite mom's husband." I said. My dad laughed.

"Still the same as ever. So how is Rachel?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Eh, she's still the same." I responded. My dad nodded.

"How about Robert?" He asked. I made a face at that name, "Sill hate him, I guess." My dad said chuckling. I nodded. My dad laughed and so did I. It was nice spending time with my dad. I gasped at the building we were approaching. It was a huge mansion. It was white with gold edgings. It looked like a big castle. Even though the cold winter weather gave it a creepy and eerie look it was still nice. There was a marble sign that had gold letters which read: WELCOME TO AMITY MANOR."

"Nice hotel." I said. Dad smiled. He parked the car. I felt butterflies as I thought of Pamela and Lilly. "Do you think Lilly is going to like me dad?" I asked nervously. My dad chuckled.

"Is that why you're nervous? Trust me Samantha, she will." He said. I smiled weakly. As I got out of the car I got tackled by someone.

"You're here! You're here!" A tiny voice said. I looked down and saw a small girl. She looked no older than five years old. She had short orange hair and bright teal eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress and was holding a small teddy bear. I smiled at her.

"Um, Hi. I'm Samantha." I said. The little girl giggled and got up. She brushed herself and did the same with me.

"I know who you are." She said smiling, "Daddy talks a lot about you." She said. I smiled.

"He does?" I asked. But before she could answer another female interrupted.

"Ok Lilly, I think you've bugged her enough." She said in a cheerful voice. I smiled.

"No, it's fine Pamela." I said. Pamela smiled and gave me a hug. I gladly hugged her back.

"It's so nice finally meeting you Samantha." She said. She took a step back and looked at me. "Love the gothic style by the way." She said. I smiled. Pamela wore a bright pink dress and short white gloves. She had teal eyes like Lilly and shiny orange hair.

"Really? My mom hates my fashion change." I said. In all honesty I expected Pamela to be just like my real mom. But she's much better. Pamela smiled and led me inside. The inside décor was very Victorian looking. It had red velvety curtains and candles. There was grandfather clock and old fashioned paintings. The walls were a nice cream color and had family pictures on them. I was shocked when I saw photos of me and my dad on the walls. "Wow, nice decorations." I said. Pamela smiled.

"Your father is into the old ages." She said. I chuckled then soon felt tiny arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Hi Sam!" Lilly's voice said. I smiled.

"Sam?" I asked. She nodded.

"I like Sam better because it's easier to say. And it's cooler!" She said. She then reached for my hand. I smiled.

"I like it to Lil." I said. She smiled at her nickname.

"We saved the best room for you Samantha." Dad said. I smiled. My room was in the basement. But it wasn't as dull as I thought it would be. The floor was marble and it was slightly uneven. It had a full bathroom and a closet. Thick fluffy wool carpets covered most of the floor. Overhead the wooden ceiling was black with age. There was a table in the center along with a chair. There was a giant wardrobe that had different animal faces and foliage and a matching chest. There was a high gothic styled canopied bed. I smiled and put my bags down.

"Do you like it?" Pamela asked. I nodded.

"Our bedrooms are on the second floor. The other guest rooms are on the third floor." My dad said. I smiled.

"I hope you will enjoy staying with us Samantha." Pamela said. I nodded.

"I think I will." I said looking around. And I felt like I would. But, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked around yet saw no one. I shivered and started to unpack my things.

"Dinner will be at six." Dad said. I nodded and went back to unpacking. Perhaps I will enjoy my stay at Amity Manor. But at the same time…I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen.

**_Yay! First chapter finally done! Tell me how you guys like this story! I've been wanting to write down for some time. I'm glad I finally did. Please review! Can't wait to hear from you all! Choi everyone! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Story of Amity Park Manor _**

**_Summary: Sam's parents are split up. Her mother is a traveler who rarely speaks or spends time with her and father is the owner of the spooky yet beautiful Amity Park Manor. When Sam's dad invites her there what will happen? Find out in this spine-chilling story of horror!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Sam's POV**

As I slept I was awakened by a sudden force pouncing on me. I groaned and removed the covers from my head. I smiled as I saw a pair of bright teal eyes shining happily at me.

"Well good morning." I said. Lilly smiled and wriggled her way under the covers.

"Daddy made waffles just for you." She said. I chuckled. She wrapped me into a giant hug. "I'm glad you came." She said. I was about to reply when someone cleared their throat.

"Ok Lilly, I think Samantha would like to be alone now." Pamela said. I smiled.

"It's ok Pamela, I was getting up anyways." I said. Pamela smiled and walked out. Lilly got up and waited for me. "So dad made waffles?" I asked. Lilly nodded eagerly.

"He said we couldn't eat without you. So hurry up please!" She said smiling. I chuckled at her eagerness. I put on a jacket around my pajama shirt.

"Ok, ok. I'm ready." I said. Lilly smiled and led me to the kitchen. Approaching the kitchen, my stomach growled at the smell of food.

"Good morning Sam." Dad said. I smiled. He was reading the newspaper.

"So Sam, how did you sleep last night?" Pamela asked, serving me a plate.

"I slept pretty well." I replied. Pamela nodded. Lilly sat in the chair next to me.

"Daddy, she's here now. Can we eat?" She asked.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I said frowning a little.

"Daddy says we should wait till the others are ready to eat." She replied. I smiled. I watched as Lilly hurriedly hacked all her pancakes into different sized pieces. I carefully chopped mine and watched as Lilly drowned her waffles in maple syrup. I chuckled silently then poured some syrup on mine waffles.

"So Sam, after breakfast do you want to go on a walk?" Dad asked. I nodded eagerly. I was glad to finally have some time alone with my father.

"Sounds like fun." I said smiling. I looked at my waffles then at Lilly. I felt a twinge of jealousy at her. She has both her parents, well except for my dad, but you get my point. I looked at Pamela. She was smiling and talking to my dad. I couldn't help but be angry at her. She was the reason my dad left after all. She did take him away from me. Then I looked my dad. Sadness and anger were the only emotions I felt for him. He left me and promised that I would always be his only daughter, but he lied. He said he would always love me, but after the day he left he never called, never wrote, and never invited me over. It had seemed as if he had just entirely forgotten me. I looked at my half eaten waffles. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Pamela asked. I blinked away my tears and looked at her. I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah…I'm just not hungry anymore." I said. She nodded and picked up my plate, "I can take it." I said. She smiled.

"Oh, it's fine dear. I got it. You just get ready for that walk." She said winking at me. I smiled and walked slowly to my room. Upon entering, it felt as if my room had become colder. Much colder. I shivered and walked to get my clothes. I wiped away the unfallen tears with the back of my hand. I turned around and looked outside. It was lightly snowing. I touched the window and felt the cold glass. I went back to the wardrobe and pulled out my clothes. I was wearing a long sleeved purple sweater and black pants. I wore my favorite combat boots and I put on my little snow beanie. It was black with a white lining and a little puff ball at the tip. I reapplied purple lip gloss and walked out. My dad was by the front door waiting for me. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded excitedly and we both set off into the cold winter day. I sighed happily as I felt the cold December wind. I slowed my pace when I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Sam, we need to discuss your school plans." He said. I nodded and inwardly sighed. Still the same dad.

"What about?" I asked looking at the ground. I found nifty little shells and rocks. I picked them up and turned to look at my dad. He was walking up to me.

"Sam, I decided that instead of you going to Casper High, I'm going to have you homeschooled. I've already had the online school ready." He said. I stared numbly at him. He continued to walk on. I managed to catch up.

"So, I'm not going to make any friends?" I asked. My dad nodded. I shook my head. "B-but dad, I need to go to a public school! I can't just stay home and work online! I'm a teenager for crying out loud! I need to meet people and make friends!" I said angrily. My dad only stared at me.

"My decision is final Sam. I already signed you up and you're going to take an online course." He said. I pouted. So much for a peaceful walk. I followed my dad until we reached a small cliff. I stood at the edge and looked down. It was a long way down. I could see the wave's crash against the cliffs sides. I gulped and took a step back. I looked back at my dad and let out a startled yelp. Instead of seeing my dad I saw a girl. She was wearing a white dirty gown. It seemed to be soaked with water. I could see two tiny blood stains. I gasped and took a step back almost falling off the edge had it not been for someone catching me. I blinked and saw my dad. "Samantha?! What were you thinking?!" he said lifting me up. I sighed with relief and hugged him.

"I'm sorry dad. I just saw something…that scared me." I said. He sighed and hugged me back. I looked around and saw no one. Had I imagined the girl? Was my mind playing tricks on me? All these questions swirled in my head. I would have stayed hugging my dad had it not been for Pamela and Lilly showing up. I could feel my anger rise up a bit. I hated sharing my dad. Especially with someone who took him away and decided to replace me with another little girl. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. Luckily no one noticed.

"Lilly? Pamela?" I said, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. They both smiled at me.

"Lilly thought it would be nice if we joined you on your little escapade and had a picnic." Pamela said smiling brightly. I couldn't help but return her smile. Dad laughed and we all continued walking. Lilly was jumping in the sand and kicking it about. Dad was chattering with Pamela and had his hand around her waist. I walked behind slowly and picked up cool little rocks, shells, or feathers. Pretty soon we had found a small little hill and gathered to eat lunch. Pamela had packed three ham sandwiches and a tofu sandwich for me. I smiled gratefully and bit into it. I have to admit that Pamela was a much better mom then Rachel. After lunch we decided to head back to the Manor. Dad hoisted Lilly onto his shoulders and held her leg with one hand and with his other one he held Pamela's hand. I gritted my teeth once more at the "happy little family". I was angered that my dad had once again left me out. He had totally forgotten about me and paid little attention to me. He only glanced back at me when I was going to slow. A part of me know that my dad did love me and that I was just wasn't looking right, but the bigger part blocked that side and filled me with anger, hate, jealousy, and sadness.

"Sam, don't fall behind!" My dad said. I nodded and ran to catch up. Pretty soon we had reached the Manor. By then it was already dinner time. I would have gladly ran inside had it not been for the cute boy sitting on the porch. I looked at him and he glanced up. He smiled and I swear that it was like love at first sight. "Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" dad asked. Danny smiled and got up. He wiped the snow off his jeans and shook my dad's hand.

"I just came here to pick up my mom. She said she would be done cleaning in a few minutes." He replied. I looked at Danny. He was taller than me and probably my age or older. He had messy jet black hair, electric blue eyes, and he was wearing a green winter jacket.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sam, this is Danny. Danny this is Sam." Dad said. I smiled.

"Hi…" I said blushing. Danny smiled again.

"Hello." He replied. Just then Lilly came and ran to Danny.

"Danny! Danny!" She said excitedly. Danny laughed and picked her up.

Hey Lilly Billy, how's it going?" He said hugging the little girl. I inwardly rolled my eyes. _Great. She even has him wrapped around her finger._ I thought bitterly. I followed Danny and Lilly inside.

"You gonna stay for dinner Danny?" Pamela asked. Danny nodded his head.

"No thanks Mrs. Manson. My sister is back in town and she made dinner for us." He replied politely. I smiled at his politeness. Just then Lilly tugged on Danny's shirt.

"Danny, can you draw another Danny Phantom picture?" She asked. Danny smiled as if he knew something. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't notice.

"Sure kiddo." He said messing with her hair. He then got some paper from my dad's office and pulled out a pencil/ he began drawing. I followed Lilly and watched as Danny drew this so called "Danny Phantom" and I must say it looked incredible. He had gotten every crevice and every detail. This Danny Phantom was a hero I suppose. He had a hazmat suit on. He had white boots and white gloves. On his chest was a DP emblem. I smiled in shock.

"Wow. You are really talented." I said. Danny looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks." He said blushing. Lilly looked at the both of us and giggled. Then she got up and took Danny's hand.

"Can you read me a story?" She asked. Danny looked unsure, but since the vacuum upstairs was still going he nodded.

"Sure, which story?" he asked. Lilly went to a pile a books and picked out one, which I was guessing was her favorite. "The Three Little Pigs." Danny said holding up the book smiling, "I love this one." He said. Lilly smiled and climbed onto his lap.

"Sam, come and sit with us." Lilly said. Danny smiled at me. I smiled.

"I'm too tired right now Lilly. Maybe next time." I said walking off to my room. I could feel Lilly and Danny staring at. I made it to my room and closed the door. I could hear Danny reading and changing his voice to sound like the characters. Truth be told I don't really like The Three little Pigs. It was just a boring story to me. I walked to my window and looked out. It was snowing. I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and imagined the girl again. But she wasn't there. I heard the vacuum stop. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the window. I felt that feeling again. Not the feeling where you feel like you're being watched…but I got the feeling that something big was going to happen…very soon. Shrugging it off once more I walked out of room. It was then that I had met Danny's mom. She was a slim woman. She wore a blue suit. She had short straight orange hair. She had eyes like mine and a friendly smile. She saw me and smiled.

"Why hello there." She said, "I'm Maddie Fenton." She said. I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Samantha Manson. Or Sam." I said smiling. She smiled and was putting on her coat. Danny was just finishing reading the story. I decided to ask his mom a question. "Mrs. Fenton?" I asked timidly. She looked at me.

"Yes dear?" She said. I swallowed.

"D-do…do you ever feel like you're being watched?" I asked. She stared at me before answering.

**_And finished! Hope you guys are enjoying this book and yay! Danny has finally entered the story! oh The Fentons are still Ghost hunters, but Maddie Fenton is the housekeeper of Amity Park Manor. She makes sure that it is well taken care of and cleaned. Alright hope you guys continue reading this=) Please review!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Story of Amity Park Manor _**

**_Summary: Sam's parents are split up. Her mother is a traveler who rarely speaks or spends time with her and father is the owner of the spooky yet beautiful Amity Park Manor. When Sam's dad invites her there what will happen? Find out in this spine-chilling story of horror!_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Mrs. Fenton sat down and sighed, "Yeah, I do feel like someone is watching me…but it could be anything…paranoia, fear, or just plain out superstition." She said. I nodded my head and leaned against the wall.

"Do…do you ever think that it's the ghost haunting this place?" I asked. I was afraid that she might look at me like as if I was a loony. But she didn't. She just stared at the ground.

"There are times when I feel the presence. But it's a very sad one. The girl who lived here before, was a happy girl. She never frowned never cried. But one day a stranger visited the place and the girl became a wreck. She no longer wore that sweet smile…she was so down in the dumps…and she was so pale. A sickly pale, like she was a living corpse." She said. I held back tears.

"What happened to her?" I asked. Mrs. Fenton looked up at me sadly.

"No one knows. She disappeared one night and then the next day her body was found down at the cliff." She said. I nodded.

"So…she was murdered?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"No one is sure. All they know was that she was pale as snow and as empty of blood like a desert." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"No blood?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Yes, when they did the autopsy she was as empty as a husk. No blood, her organs were all shriveled up and dried. It was as if someone took a vacuum and sucked up all her blood." She said. I felt gulped. I could feel my legs shaking. My stomach churned and I could see the girl in my head. Her skin was pale against the water, her white dress tattered and stained, and her face…it was a mixture of grief, sadness, and regret. Mrs. Fenton gasped and ran to me.

"Oh dear now look what I've done! I've scared you half to death!" She said helping me to the bed. I shook my head.

"N-no, I'm fine…I'm just a bit shaken up. I mean…this girl…she must have been so shocked and scared…" I said. Mrs. Fenton nodded. She gently patted my hand and got up.

"Well, I have to get going…it was nice meeting you Sam." She said. I smiled and waved. She left the room and I was alone. I looked around and shivered. Getting up I walked to the door and crept downstairs.

"Going somewhere?" A voice behind said. I jumped and turned to face blue eyes.

"Don't scare me like that." I hissed. He chuckled.

"Sorry Sam, I was just looking for you so I could say goodbye." Danny said. I smiled.

"Well then, goodbye Danny." I said shaking his hand. I could feel a spark of energy that caused me to blush slightly. He must have felt it because he quickly let go and walked to the door. Staring at him, I watched him and his mother drive away. I soon walked back to the living room and found everyone there.

"Lilly, stop being a baby and clean up your toys." Pamela said. I looked at them. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was a nervous wreck. Lilly was acting very spoiled all of a sudden. I guess she could feel that something bad was going to happen.

"I'm going to my room. I don't feel well." I said. Pamela nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter. Heading towards my room, I could feel that feeling. I walked in and flopped down on my bed. I thought about the girl…who was she? Why was she so sad? What happened to her? All these thoughts and different scenarios of her death passed in and out of my head. I couldn't stop wondering. Looking towards the window I could see fresh snow falling.

"Great, just what I needed. More cold snow." I muttered. I didn't mind the cold, I actually loved it…but for some reason I just felt out of it. The feeling I was getting was growing more intense. The bad part was that no matter what I did it wouldn't leave. It stayed there growing, and growing. I groaned and sat up. Looking out the window I couldn't help but just stare. I stared and stared…waiting…watching…searching for any signs of movement or light. But no, I didn't get anything…nothing at all. "Just tell me what is happening!" I said out loud. I was losing my mind! If this ghost girl wants to tell me anything then why doesn't she just say it! "Why so secretive? Huh?" I asked getting up. I walked over to the window and drew rose and star patterns on the glass. Like usually I got no answer…and it bugged me. I sat by the window for who knows how long. I was bored and tired, yet I didn't want to sleep…it was as if my body was waiting for some sign…some secret signal. But what it was…I didn't know.

"Sam?" A voice said behind me. I looked back and saw Lilly.

"Hey Lilly." I mumbled. She smiled sadly.

"Sam…I don't feel right…I keep feeling like something…something bad is going to happen…" She said sadly. I turned to face her.

"You can feel it too?" I asked. She nodded. Getting up I walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm scared Sammy…" She said sobbing into my shirt. I gently rubbed circles on her back.

"It's ok Lilly." I said, but what happened next shocked me. Lilly suddenly jerked away from me and held a face of anger.

"NO! No it isn't! I know it isn't!" She screamed at me. I was shocked.

"Lilly, calm down!" I shouted back. But she ran at me and pushed me. I was shocked.

"You don't get it Sam! You don't understand!" She said, the commotion made my dad and Pamela come to my room.

"What is going on?!" My dad yelled. He saw me on the floor and then he saw Lilly crying. Instead of running to me like I hope he ran to _Lilly_. "Lilly? Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer. She just clung to him.

"Samantha what did you do?" Pamela asked taking Lilly into her arms. I stood up, I was shocked and angry.

"What did _I _do?" I asked, "_I _did nothing!" I said. My dad grabbed my arm roughly.

"Samantha don't you dare yell at her ok? She is pregnant and doesn't need that pressure." He said, I scoffed and pushed him away.

"It's always about _her_ isn't it! I was on the floor but yet you go to _her_!" I said in defense. My dad looked at me.

"What is the big deal? She was crying and all you could think about was yourself? What about your sister? Huh? Did you think nothing was wrong with her so you just left her there?" he asked. I grew furious.

"_She _came to _me _ crying! I only tried to comfort her but she pushed me to the ground!" I said. My dad rolled his eyes.

"Samantha she is only five years old! She doesn't have that kind of strength." He said. I held back tears.

"Fine. Go help your _precious little daughter_." I sneered. My dad looked at me sternly.

"Samantha Manson, I don't care how old you are, but you better drop that attitude right now." He said. I frowned.

"Fine." I said. I stalked back to the window and ignored my dad. He sighed in exasperation. Pamela had left earlier with Lilly to help her calm down. When I head the door close, I broke down. I thought things would have been different. I thought my dad still cared about me…_Sam you're being a bit to childish about this._ My mind argued. "Oh put a sock in it." I mumbled. Wiping away my tears, I stared out the window. The snow was falling harder. It must have been a snow storm. I could have cared less had I not seen a sleek silver car emerge out of nowhere. I gasped and leaned against the window with my nose barely touching the glass. "_Stop_." I said, "Stop and rest here." I whispered. I saw the car hesitate…almost as if the driver heard my plea. But it didn't like I had hoped. There was no way it could have. The snow would have blocked all the entrances. So there would have been no way. I felt pity for the driver. And I began to worry for his safety. After all the roads are probably slippery with ice and they could crash. I shivered at the thought. I felt a cold air breeze past my ankles. I shivered and climbed into the warm bed. Taking one glance look out the window, I could make out two small red lights. I yawned and snuggled deeper under the covers. "Be safe." I mumbled and fell into blackness.

**_Well here is another chapter. Thanks for being patient guys! I appreciate it! I have to go now. I got school so until next time! Byez!_**


End file.
